1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable camcorder that is compact, lightweight, portable, convenient to use, and prevents components thereof from damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, camcorders convert a moving image to an electric signal and record the electric signal on a predetermined storage medium. Recently, camcorders are being minimized in size and weight. As digital storage media develops, camcorders utilizing magnetic tape as a recording medium are gradually decreasing in use because they are bulky.
Since the inception of flash memory, a digital storage media, image photographing apparatuses such as the camcorder have been dramatically reduced in size. Flash memory consumes smaller amounts of electric power and is able to preserve stored information even when the power supply is switched off. Flash memory can be divided into two categories. A NAND flash memory stores a large capacity of data and NOR flash memory quickly processes data. NAND flash memory enables high integration, and therefore is generally used for storing sound and images.
A variety of camcorders using the aforementioned digital storage medium are under development. The size and weight of a camcorder operates as a significant factor for purchase by consumers, and accordingly, reduction of size and weight is important.
Accordingly, there is a continual need for smaller and lighter camcorders.